Fate
by GalaxyRose279
Summary: Zira has been defeated, the outsiders have joined the pride and everyone is happy. Well... almost everyone.Kovu has a dream about a lion he never met before, but what happens when he saves that same lion from his dream? Let's just say things get complicated. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! I own nothing but my Oc's.


**A/n I'd like to start out by saying; This story may have themes that some are not comfortable with ( such as homosexuality, gore, etc) If anyof these make you uncomfortable, i suggest you leave now. If you are ok with this, then i hope you enjoy this story as much as i enjoy writing it.**

 _Kovu's POV_

 _Its been about a month since me and Kiara broke up.We still talk like we're best friends I'm not mad about it tho, iIm shocked that Simba still allows me to be a part of the pride. Anyway, its night time anc everyone is asleep. 'I just realized that I haven't left my cave all day, my sister must be worried about me... I'll talk to her tommorow.' I laid down and closed my eyes._

 ** _(Kovu's Dream)_**

 ** _I was walking when all of a sudden a Buffalo stampde started, and I was stuck. 'Ugh, I don't have time for this! The pride needs food!' My train of thought was broken because one of them decided it would be a good idea to stomp on my hind leg. I felt a few tears go down my face. 'My leg!' Once it was over I tried to stand up. I instantly fell down to the ground hurting my leg more. I called out for help, and not even a few seconds later a male lion came towards me. He had caramel colored fur with a light underside, dark blue eyes and a mane that was like simbas but if was darkbrown with black stripes and it had more bangs in the front. I also took note that he was just as big as Simba. "Are you ok?" "Kovu? Kovu? KOVU, WAKE UP!!!!!"_**

 ** _(End of Dream)_**

 _My eyes snapped open. I look up to see Kiara and Vitani looking at me._ _I look around to see that I'm laying down in the den. " Are you okay Kovu? You were whippering." Kiara said. "O-oh yea I'm f-fine." I stuttered. "Oh ok, well we'll just leave you here, come out whenever you want." Vitani said, leaving the way she came. Kiara looked at me again before leaving herself.I could sense that she was worried about me._ _Once they were gone I went to the back of Pride Rock and left out my secret exit. I went to the grassy area further away from Pride Rock to try and hunt something for us to eat. All of a sudden there was a huge rumble coming from the ground._ _' Are you fuucking serious?!' When I looked I saw a huge stampede of Buffalo ' Like in my dream...' I fell to the ground with a thump. 'All I wanted to do was to hunt down Antelope so I can bring it back for the pride is that too much to ask?!' I wasn't really surprised about what happened next. Just like in my dream a buffalo stomped on my hind leg. I cried out in pain as I came to a realization._ _"wait a fucking minute... if the stampede actually happened does that mean-" the Stampede Ended as I was cut off by a voice. "Are you ok?" The voice sounded all too familiar. I look up to see the exact same lion that I saw in my dream.' This is way too coincidental.' I tried to stand up and walk away but you can already imagine how that went for me._ _"What's your name?" his voice was deep and his tone was friendly. "I'm K-Kovu" I stuttered. I mentally slapped myself. 'Way to make a good first impression...'_ _The lion chuckcled. "I'm Imari. Do you need any help?" He asked. "Yes, I need to get to Pride Rock." I said._ _"That's really far. Why did you come and hunt all the way out here? You could have gotten killed !" He said, worry in his eyes. "You're starting to sound like Simba." I said laughing._ _" I'll take that as a compliment." He said. " In all seriousness can you please help me?" I asked._ _He walked closer towards me and he scooped me up like i did to Kiara when me and her first met. He poistioned me so that i was on his back with my legs hanging._ _He started to walked towards Pride Rock.Eventually i fell asleep on his back. Once he got there I open my eyes to see that he was greeted with a bunch of angry lionesses._ _Simba stepped out. "Who are you? Why are you here?" He growled. Nala stepped out as well. "Simba calm down! There's probably a good reason why he's here."_ _" My name is Imari, and I ran into Kovu who got trampled by a herd of buffalo and broke his hind leg." Imari, gently placed me down. Simba glared at me. "where were you exactly?" he asked me._ _" Ummm the grassy area?" I said nervously. Simba groaned. "No wonder. Thank you Imari, without you Kovu would have been stuck out there and probably died." " I'm just glad I was there in time." He said._ _Kiara stepped out from the crowd of lionesses. She whispered in her father's ear. Simba smiled and nodded. "It seems as if Kiara wants you to be a part of our pride." I could tell that he had a shocked look on his face but that shocked look didn't last long and instead it was replaced with a smile._ _"If you really want me here then I'll except." Was his reply. That's when I smiled. It was one of the widest smiles I had ever made. " Where will I sleep?"_ _He asked. Simba looked at me almost immediately. "You can sleep with Kovu." He said, smirking. Me and Imari looked at each other and blushed._


End file.
